Arthedain
The senior kingdom of the three formed after the division of Arnor. Technically, since T.A. 1349, its Kings have claimed to be the rulers of Arnor reunited. In T.A. 1643, the Cardolani principalities of Girithlin and Tyrn Gorthad support that claim, but their administrations remain separate from those of the Arthedain. Consequently, the kingdom is bounded in this fashion: on the east, the Weather Hills and the farthest line of the North Downs; on the north, the Rammas Formen and the Talath Muil; on the west, the middle stretch of the River Lhûn and, south of that, the Tower Hills and the foothills of the southern Blue Mountains; on the south, the Baranduin from its last bend before the sea up to the Bridge of Stonebows on the Great East Road, and thence following roughly along the Road to the Base of Weathertop. The Arthedain claim Numeriador, the rough land between the Lhûn and the northern Blue Mountains, but they do little to enforce it. An ancient protectorate over the Northern Wastes as far as the Bay of Forochel is also little-enforced. The symbol of Arthedain is a circle of seven stars, some variation of which is part of the colors of virtually all the soldiers serving in the kingdom. Royal troops wear black armor with a black surcoat. the Realm in TA 1650 *'Political Organization': Empire to T.A.2. Kingdom thereafter. *'Rulers': Argeleb II. King of Arthedain.Marl Tarma. Captain of the Rangers. *'Administrative Organization': Hereditary monarchy,administrative positions held by appointed officers and hereditary nobility; land divided into 63 noble and 24 royal fiefs; smallholders rent land from the nobility, or from the King in exchange for service. *'Population': 1.695.200 Arthedain (not including the Shire and Bree-land). *'Military': 170.000 men at Arms. *'Products': Wool, grain, silver, copper, books. *'Symbol': Black field displaying Seven Stars. the Realm in TA 3019 *'Political Organization': tribal Areas. *'Ruler': None (various local Chiefs or Gentry). *'Administrative Organization': None. *'Population': 445.460 Eriadorians and Hobbits. *'Military': approx.45.000 men at arms. *'Products': Wool, grain, copper. *'Symbol': None. Arthedain was the last remaining stable political unit of the former kingdom of Arnor. The heirs of Isildur waged a desperate struggle for survival against the might of the empire of the Witch-king. The strength of the Dúnedain waned daily, and the High Men of Fornost were but a pale reflection of their ancestors, the noble Men of Númenor. Within the gradually shrinking borders, an atmosphere of despair had covered the land. The nobility had grown greedy and reclusive, hoarding their wealth and fortifying their estates. The more powerful families grumbled under the yoke of royal authority, straining to gain more autonomy for themselves. The King scrambled to hold Arthedain together, all the while keeping an eye on the border tor signs of an invasion from Angmar or Rhudaur. His power was checked by his Council, a body of advisors made up of members of the most influential noble houses in the land.The King appointed ministers to manage the affairs of the Crown, but Argeleb found it necessary to take an active role in government to keep the various noble factions in check. The population of Arthedain consisted primarily of Men of nearly pure Dúnadan heritage. Even the folk who toiled the land could lay claim to a good portion of Númenorean blood in their veins. Arthedain remained the heartland of the Faithful of Númenor, perhaps the last land among Menwhere the [Valar were revered in the Elvish manner. The royal family maintained close ties with Elrondand the House of Imladris. hopeful that one day Elfand Man may live again in a world free of the Shadow. Arthedain was primarily an agricultural land. The King acted as the supreme authority in legislative and judicial matters, but the nobility carried much of the responsibility for daily operations. Tenant farmers supplied their landlords with their surplus goods, which were then brought to regional markets to exchange for luxury items. Wool and grain were the principal agricultural products, much of which flew to Cardolan, where the turmoil wrought by the Plague had not yet abated. Miners drew silver and copper from the rugged uplands of Arthedain, and friendly relations with the Dwarves of the Ered Luin allowed other ores to flow into the country as well. Fornost was well known for its excellent smithies and for its fine leather goods and parchment. King Argeleb II commissioned regular caravans to the Ered Luin and Cardolan, and less frequently to Moria, Lindon, and the Shire. The nobility and a small number of free traders were less scrupulous in their dealings, trading with Rhudaur and some of the less savory elements in Cardolan. On the whole, trade had not yet recovered from the disruption of the Plague. Bandits stalked the roads with only occasional interference from the Crown, and contact with Gondor became ever rarer.Fornost, once a renowned city of learning, was now home to a mere few dedicated, but aged, scholars. These wisefolk helped to preserve the spirit of the Edain, keeping their gaze to the stars in what appears to be the blackest of all times. In other lands, the people of Arthedain were commonly characterized as morose and introspective. Years of conflict with Angmar had frozen the spirits of nearly all of the citizens of the last bastion of the Dúnedain in the North, The troops garrisoned in the border fortresses and the Rangers, crack troops of the King skilled in wood lore, fought a constant battle to provide security to those within the borders. characters Ainur: Feaneldor Gulavhar Linyuile Morfana Naruhel Men: 1640 TA: Falastir Holly Heathertoes Lisswen Meneldir Minastir Valnaril Veryamir 3090 TA: Amdir Arador Aragorn II Arathorn Barlyman Butterbur Beretar Elboron Elladan Elrohir Encalion II Eradan Gwendolyn Butterbur Halbarad Haldalam Meneldir II Nob & Bob settlements and places of interest 1650 TA: Allimir Ambon Norinanyaron Amon Sul Andrin Anglor Annúminas Aradhras Arading Aristanan Archet Aspar Athilin Athrad Sarn Axbridge Axley Hall Bankling Bar Edhelas Bar-i-Dagorath Bar Irlossiel Barad Emer Barad Garan Barad Narn Barad Perilussi Barad Thoron Bareketta Barnencar Barrow Bauruin Beacon Summit Beeching Cross Bereg's Watch Blackwood Hill Bodroth Bolder Cross Booksword Bree Brocken Burh Amber Burh Sachem Burh Sakions Caras Celairnen Caras Fornen Carras Cerin Balgrist Cloudbreak Cobble Glen Combe Cor Wilishar Corréna Crick Culwic Delving Bank Dol Belassith Dol Caras Dol Gormain Dol OccumDolwich Dongorath's Hold Dwaling Bank Edhelas Eldanar Keep Elostirion Endrist Enerond Eredimar Erenir Eruimar Faelond Faemar village Fanduin Faranel Feaneldor's beech Firaen Flynettle Fordhall Formenaire Fornobel Fornost Erain Forwic Frogmorton Gaenderch Gamuthill Gamwich Gildor´s Halls Glaning Cort Glen-Ilwine Greenshin's Farm Grimsly Dale Heathwath Farm Heleb Hellion Himsiril Keep Hobbiton Huolond Iant Baranduin Iant Methed Kingscrag Ladyford Lakehead Larad Lelmoth Listle Delving Lóme Lostaelin Maegroth Maenthiros Malborn high Marish-Town Mathlor Merlost Mich Hollow Michinael Milome-i-Tarma Minas Galannas Minas Hyarromenyaron Minas Malloth Minas Ongoth Mindil Eldanayion Mintling Copse Mirion Nangelim Nelval Nelvorin Nencar Keep Nielros Nienel Ningiras Nirmolian Norby Nothros Oakley Oatbarton Occum Oiomiril Orchelor Oromruin Parth Ainatir Pendle Pinnath Siran Raimaran Redwalk Rildolach Rivernayve Rood Rond Morvin Round Rock Sackville Sarn Castle Scary Scotesfarm Seroneldeon Tarma Silent Castle South Cove Springwhite Camp Staddle Stock Stonehill Sunglaen Swansong Nape Swynlynn Tarkilmar Tarmabar Terellisce Fermenyaron Thanga Tharchel Thoronbar Three-fools' Stone Tol Lammenfirith Tuckburrow Turnen Tying Field Vale of Coiraliar Waterbury Waymoot Wenyabar white towers Whitwell Wibbleham Wildbriar Farm Willow Bottom Wood's Edge Yare´s sanctum 3019 TA: Bar Baranorn Booksword Bree Brigid's Cottage Clearwater Wells Esteldin Fornost Hostel of the Sisters of Nienna Huolond Lunelaith Noirins Pitkäranen Ruaduin Sarn Ford Senthar Trestlebridge William Peake's farm regions Annúduin Barandalf Bed Glovers the Bounds Brandy Hills Brandywine Settlements Breeland Breeland Wild Cardolani March Caring Green Chalk Prairies Egenyar Eketta Lands Elven March Emeth Gelin Emyn Beraid Emyn Uial En Udanoriath Esgarnen Evendim Lake Fairborne Wood Far Downs Felemgil Felldale Formenaire Fornthor Vale Forochel Foros Foxrun Vale Gondpinnath Green Hill Land Headstone Island Highmoor Himsiril Holts of Barrluin Hyarr Lands King's Bay King's Lands Lake Moors Len Caraug Lone Lands Lostriand Luneland Medon Downs Merlewood Midgewater Marshes Milkfall Edge Nan-i-Naugrim Nan Turnath Neffwin Wood Nencar Nencar Bogs Nenuial Nin Erain Noirin Lands Norland's Glower North Downs Númeriador Oakwood-Realm Oiolad Oiomiril Orro Lands Ostahir Overbourne Marshes Parth Aduial Perilussi Pinnath Nimren Rammas Aran Rammas Formen Rendings Rynd-en-Egladil Sarn Cantons the Shire Silvan Country Silvan Glade-Land Siremyn-galador South Downs of the Shire Stepping Fells Talath Muil Tarmaladen Tarma Lands Taur Druinad Taur Faemar Taur Siremyn Tinnudir Tol Lammenfirith Troth of Perilussi Tyl Annûn Tyl Ruinen Tyrn Fornech Uialduin Vale of Senthur Weather Hills Wenyabar White Downs Wychwood Peoples Ainur *Feahini **Hoiten Men *Arthedain(people) **Rangers of the north *Eriadorians **Breemen **Eglain **Forodrim **Rivermen *Lossoth Hobbits Hobits of the Shire and Breeland *Fallowhides *Hoarfoots *Stoors Elves Elves of Númeriador, Siragale, the Emyn Beraid and Nenuial *Avari *Green Elves *Noldor *Sindar Orcs *Askhai *Boggarts *Durbalag *Kurkurum *Midgewater-Goblins *Moongoblins *Mucklings *Urughâsh *Weather Hills-Goblins *Wood-Goblins references *MERP:Arnor *MERP:Bree and the Barrow Downs *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Rangers of the North *MERP:Rogues of the Borderlands *MERP:The Legend of Weathertop *MERP:The Shire *MERP:Weathertop Tower of the Wind *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:eriador